Vim Tips Wiki:New tips/2013
New tips 2013 Previous • Next For each proposed new tip: *Is it worth keeping as a separate tip? *Should it be merged into an existing tip? Which? *If it should be kept, is it ready for release? Which points need fixing? Should it be renamed? Please edit this page (not the talk page) in the appropriate section below the following table. Please add your comment (sign with ~~~~) below the appropriate heading. Use between comments. General comments (not for a specific tip) Since these pages have existed for a long time, we shold not delete any of the titles except if we decide to delete the tip. Some of the titles need to be fixed or perhaps the tip needs to be merged, but we would keep the old title as a redirect. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Act on text objects with custom functions *August 11, 2013 *Keep: Interesting and has explanation. I haven't tried it but looks like good to release without change. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Automatic session restore in git directories *February 5, 2013 *Keep: Looks ok without change. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Fast buffer navigation by buffer numbers *February 5, 2013 *Investigate related tips below. The info is in 135 but it is lost there. :*135 Vim buffer FAQ :*686 Easier buffer switching :*967 Fast access to the first nine buffers :*1023 Go to alternate file or next file if no alternate :*1663 Buffers :JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Fix .vimrc *July 16, 2013 *No idea what to do with this as the title is totally misleading, but I can't think of a better one. I do not use Cygwin but would speculate that reading the docs would be more useful. What is "setup.exe"? Perhaps merge with something in Category:Cygwin? JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Folding for diff files *June 24, 2013 *Is this useful? What does it do? Folding has basic info. I suppose the tip could be kept as-is since anything useful about folding for diff files can be added here in the future. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Follow Help Tags Using Ctags *January 19, 2013 *Probably keep as-is although a little more explanation would be useful (isn't this more an emulation of help tags?). The "The problem" section has links to the two related tips. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Graphics and Drawing in vimscript *July 31, 2013 *I can't see the point of this. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Python script utf8 encoding *March 17, 2013 *Keep as is, although the "see also" link might be improved because it seems to land in the middle of a thread where not much is shown. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Ubuntu 13.04, Vim, Gvim and Commnand-T *August 3, 2013 *Delete? As the comments hint, a lot of the problems seem just the normal hassle that people have. Something went wrong, no one knows why, but the explanations are missing something. At any rate, it is too specific a problem that is unlikely to be used much. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Use "set report=0" to always display "lines Xed" on message line *October 22, 2013 *Keep because I don't think we have a tip mentioning 'report'. The title is useless because a person needing this would have no idea to search for "set report=0". The tip needs considerable work, but it is a start. JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Use (and maintain) a single set of configuration files *July 18, 2013 *I'm not quite understanding this. It seems to be for people who have Vim installed in different things, but where each thing is able to always access the one set of files. The tip stops before it says anything useful, but I can't find any other tip that has an explanation of has() and exists() so could be persuaded to keep this. How about rename to "Using a single set of configuration files" and hope it gets fixed in the future? JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Vim vlc controller and lyric synchronizer *August 23, 2013 *It's cute enough to keep and my comment about the "mosh" names is no longer applicable. Normally I wouldn't like all that script for what is essentially not a Vim issue, but maybe keep? JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Write multiple copies of the currently edited file *November 21, 2013 *I kind of understand the idea, but why have two files if they are always identical? Caution would prevent me from using this tip as I wouldn't want a blunder to wipe out both files, and I'd like to do :update a few times when in a long editing session without writing to both files. What to do? JohnBeckett (talk) 09:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:VimTipProposed